


The Substitute

by ashfalldown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfalldown/pseuds/ashfalldown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English has never been Stiles' favourite subject. But when a new substitute teacher shows up - complete with leather jacket, he could just be persuaded to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute

Stiles stared out of the window, bored. English was hardly his favourite subject, but he’d pick learning something – anything, over just sitting around, waiting for Ms Blake to show up. Scott was ignoring him in favour of talking to Allison, Lydia was on the other side of the room with Aiden, and Stiles was left alone in the back corner of the classroom, looking out the window.

He sighed in relief as the door swung open. Principal Thomas strode in, followed not by Ms Blake, but by a tall, gruff looking guy in a leather jacket. Stiles sat up attentively as they entered.

“Okay,” Principal Thomas addressed the class. “Ms Blake is out sick, so Mr Hale here will be taking over her classes for at least the rest of the week. I expect that you will all show him the same amount of respect that you would Ms Blake.” He looked pointedly over at where Ethan and Aiden were sitting. They smirked, and shrugged.

“Good luck,” Principal Thomas muttered to the substitute, as he left the class.

“Okay,” Mr Hale said, with a nervousness that betrayed the confident way he’d put himself together. This was his first real teaching job since he’d graduated, and from the way the class was looking at him, they weren’t going to make it easy. “I should probably take attendance.”

He rummaged through the unorganised papers on the desk until he came across the class roster.

“Allison Argent?” he began, ticking the column beside her name when she raised her hand. He made his way down the list, growing more confident as he did. He stumbled a little over the Mahealani kid, but he thought he recovered well.

“Lydia Martin?” The red headed girl in the middle row briefly stopped her conversation with one of the twins – he couldn’t remember which, to raise her hand.

“Scott McCall?” He nodded as a black haired boy in the back row raised his hand.

Derek frowned as he looked down at the next name on the list. If it hadn’t been printed on the official roster, he would have actually suspected that somebody was trying to mess with him.

The class snickered at his struggle. They all knew exactly whose name he was having trouble with. Stiles rolled his eyes, and raised his hand.

“Stiles,” he said tiredly. Derek looked over at him, green eyes locking onto Stiles’ own. “Call me Stiles.”

Derek smiled over at him gratefully. He was thankful that the boy didn’t make him actually attempt to pronounce his name, and wondered briefly what kind of a parent would saddle their kid with a name like that.

“Okay,” he said, making a note beside the boy’s name “Stiles.”

Stiles grinned. He liked the way his name sounded coming out of the new substitute’s mouth. He had a feeling that English was going to become his new favourite subject, at least for a while.

Initially, Stiles had been paying more attention to the substitute’s face than what he was trying to teach, but as the lesson went on, he found himself being drawn in to what he was actually saying. Mr Hale was passionate about books in the most adorable way, and Stiles didn’t miss the way that his green eyes lit up when he talked about _To Kill A Mockingbird_. He hadn’t seen so much enthusiasm and passion inside of this classroom in, well, forever. It was endearing, and Stiles itched to see more of it. He shifted in his seat as his mind raced with all the ways he’d love to bring that passion out of him.

He took his time packing up his stuff at the end of the lesson. He wanted some alone time with Mr Hale. The substitute looked up as he approached.

“Hi,” he said, as Stiles stopped at his desk. “Stiles, right?”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah.”

“Sorry about, um – ” he trailed off as Stiles shook his head to stop him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Stiles told him. “It happens all the time. But, if you know my name,” he said slyly, reaching for the class roster. “It seems only fair that I know yours.” He glanced quickly down at the paper. “Derek,” he added with a grin.

“I don’t really know if that’s appropria – ”

“Don’t worry Derek,” Stiles interrupted with a grin. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Derek stared after him, stunned, as he left the classroom. He had a feeling that he’d just encountered his very first troubling student of his career. He didn’t know how he was going to handle it from here, but he was sure that he was in for an interesting time.  

* * *

 

Stiles spent the rest of the week finding excuses to hang around after class. Or to arrive early to class. Or to run into Derek unexpectedly in the halls. Over the course of their little encounters, Stiles managed to find out bits and pieces of information about Derek that, while only boring things like his favourite food, or colour, served only to make him more interesting. Derek was slowly being shaped into something that was more like an actual person than just a substitute teacher, and Stiles was really liking what he saw.

He grinned slowly as he walked down to Derek’s desk.

“Stiles,” Derek said as he approached. The novelty of hearing his name out of Derek’s mouth had not worn of. “What can I do for you this time?”

“Any interesting plans for the weekend?” Stiles asked, hoisting himself up to sit on the edge of Derek’s desk. Derek tried to hide his smile. He’d become more fond than he cared to admit about Stiles over the course of the week. The boy had a certain charm that he was finding it harder and harder to resist.

“Not yet,” Derek said. “I guess we’ll just see what happens. You?”

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Stiles said. “I was thinking about having a quiet weekend, and I was wondering if you had any book recommendations. I’ve finished all my required reading, and I don’t want to die of boredom before Monday.”

Derek grinned happily, a rare, bright smile that Stiles hadn’t seen before. It only served to make Derek more attractive.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Derek said, grabbing for a spare scrap of paper. He scribbled a few titles down and handed it over to Stiles. “Let me know how you find them.”

Stiles jumped down off the table happily. “Will do. Thanks, teach. Have a good one.”

“You too, Stiles,” Derek said, smiling to himself as he watched Stiles stroll out of the room. He was going to need the weekend to figure out how the hell he was supposed to come back and deal with Stiles’ almost irresistible charm.

* * *

 

Stiles got to class early on Monday morning. He didn’t want to admit how excited he was to see Derek, but it had been a while since anybody had interested him this much. All he’d been able to think about while reading this weekend was discussing them all with Derek.

“Stiles.” Derek sounded surprised when he looked up from his desk to see the boy standing in the classroom doorway. “What can I do for you?”

“I just came to thank you, actually,” Stiles said, stepping into the classroom. “For the book recommendations.”

“My pleasure,” Derek said, smiling over at him. “Did you manage to get though any of them?”

“Uh, all of them, actually,” Stiles told him.

“All of them?” Derek asked, shocked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, looking pleased with himself. “They were all so great, I couldn’t put any of them down. I especially liked the Faulkner.”

Derek laughed softly. “It’s uh, Faulkner, actually,” he said, correcting Stiles’ pronunciation. “But I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Stiles blushed furiously at his mistake. He couldn’t believe that he’d been so stupid. He should have researched more before he’d tried to talk about it with Derek. He changed the subject before Derek could dwell on his mistake.

“So how was your weekend?” Stiles asked, shifting the focus off him, and over to Derek. “Get up to anything crazy?”

Derek laughed. “Just a few drinks with friends, nothing crazy,” he lied. There was no way that he was going to tell Stiles what he’d really gotten up to – too many drinks at Jungle on Saturday, and then feeling sorry for himself all day on Sunday. Even as a teacher, apparently he couldn’t force himself to settle down.

“I’m sure it wasn’t as boring as you’re making it sound,” Stiles teased.

Stiles grinned. “Well, maybe I can help you spice up next weekend,” he said mischievously. “What do you say?”

Derek blushed. Thankfully, the class started to pile in before he could respond.

“You should take your seat, Stiles,” Derek said. He turned his attention quickly to some papers that apparently required urgent shuffling. “We’re about to start.”

“Sure,” Stiles said, smirking. He could tell that he was getting under Derek’s skin, and it was exactly where he wanted to be. He was grinning all the way back to his seat.

“Good morning?” Scott asked as Stiles approached.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, watching Derek with a sly grin as he settled into his seat. Derek avoided his eyes as he cleared his throat to begin the lesson.

Despite Derek’s best efforts, Stiles wouldn’t be ignored. He raised his hand to answer every question, and with the rest of the class less than enthusiastic about learning so early on a Monday, Derek had no choice but to call on him. He answered every question with a grin.

At the end of the lesson, Stiles sauntered to the front of the class expectantly.

“Not now, Stiles,” Derek said, collecting his books and papers quickly. “I, um, have a meeting.”

Stiles sighed happily to himself as he watched Derek rush out of the classroom. He was enjoying the game. He was enjoying it a lot.

* * *

 

Derek wasn’t in his classroom when Stiles showed up the next morning. He showed up after the morning bell had blared, after all the students were already seated.

“Sorry about this guys,” Derek grinned unapologetically as he held up a pile of papers. “But it’s time for a pop quiz.”

He passed them out, avoiding Stiles’ eyes as he passed his desk.

“Half an hour,” Derek announced as he reached the front of the classroom. “And, _go_.”

The class spent half the lesson scribbling furiously, and the other half completing their assigned questions on _To Kill a Mockingbird_ while Derek graded their quizzes.

“Stiles,” Derek said as the end bell rang. “Can I see you for a moment?”

“Of course,” Stiles said. “I’ll catch up with you,” he told Scott, who shrugged and headed out with the rest of the crowd. “What’s up?” he asked Derek as he stopped beside his desk.

“This is up,” Derek said, handing Stiles a piece of paper. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be his pop quiz, which he had failed. Abysmally. “You failed your quiz,” Derek said, almost obviously.

Stiles shrugged, unbothered. “One failed pop quiz isn’t going to do a lot of damage,” he said. “It’s no big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Derek said. “I looked at your grades. There’s no reason you should have failed. You’re more than capable, and you’ve tested above average on previous quizzes. You should have aced this one.”

Stiles saw his opportunity and took it.

“You’re right,” he admitted. “I should have aced it. It’s just that, uh, well,” he grinned sheepishly. “I’ve been having a little trouble concentrating.”

“Concentrating?” Derek asked.

Stiles gave a little laugh. “It’s been a little hard for me to focus on the, uh, book, and not the great looking guy teaching it to me.” He looked up at Derek through his eyelashes. “You haven’t exactly been great for my studies,” he teased.

“Oh.” A blush was spreading across Derek’s face, and quickly. “Oh, uh, I see.”

Stiles had to remind himself not to laugh. Somehow flustered Derek was even more attractive to him than regular Derek, though to be frank he’d just be happy to take whatever Derek he could get.

“Uh, well, um.” Derek cleared his throat uncertainly. “Just, uh, try to uh, focus more on the book, and not – ” He cleared his throat again. “Not me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to prepare for.”

He ushered Stiles out the door quickly, and closed the door behind him before Stiles could say anything else.

Stiles grinned as he left the classroom. The game was definitely on, and he could almost taste the victory.

* * *

 

“Okay guys,” Derek said as he stepped into the classroom the next day. “I have some news. Good or bad, depending on how you feel about me.” He gave a nervous laugh, making sure to avoid Stiles’ eyes. “It seems that Ms Blake is feeling better, and plans to return tomorrow, which means that this will be my last day teaching you all.”

The class groaned collectively, but none louder than Stiles. He had finally gotten beneath Derek’s skin, and this certainly didn’t fit into his game plan. He wasn’t quite ready to give up a world where he could walk into a classroom and see that brooding, perfect face staring back at him.

“I know, I know,” Derek said easily. He actually felt touched at their reaction. It was nice to know that they actually liked him. “And thank you all for your support. I hope you’ve enjoyed having me as much as I’ve enjoyed teaching you.”

Stiles straightened up quickly as he realised what this really meant. Derek would no longer be his teacher, which meant that any relationship he decided to pursue with anybody he may or may not have been teaching would no longer be inappropriate. They’d just be two guys hanging out, and, hopefully doing a lot more than that, if Stiles got his way. Suddenly, for the first time since Derek had started teaching, Stiles couldn’t wait for class to be over.

He hung behind at the end of the lesson, as the rest of the class filed out.

Derek turned around from the chalkboard where he’d been clearing off the lesson plan ready for the next class, and found Stiles waiting at his desk.

“Stiles,” he said nervously, shuffling a few papers around so as not to fidget in the boys’ presence. “Something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, actually,” Stiles said, coming around the desk to lean against the edge. He looked over at Derek with a smirk. “I was thinking we could go and get a drink.”

“Stiles, you’re underage,” Derek deflected his question.

“Coffee, then,” Stiles said.

“Stiles...” Derek said.

“Dinner,” Stiles pushed. “You can’t say no to dinner. Everybody eats dinner.”

“Stiles, I’m your teacher,” Derek told him. “It’s not appropriate.”

“Well unless I imagined all of that,” Stiles began. “Ms Blake is back tomorrow, and you’re officially not my teacher anymore.”

Derek gave him a wry smile. “Until the end of the day, I’m still technically an employee of Beacon Hills High School, and you’re still my student. I – I really can’t say yes, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded slowly, another plan already forming.

“Okay,” he said. “I understand. I won’t push it.”

“I appreciate that,” Derek told him.

“But, would you mind sticking around for a while this afternoon?” Stiles asked. “I have some questions, and I’d also like to get a few more book recommendations off you before you leave if it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course,” Derek smiled. “No problem.”

“Great,” Stiles said happily. “I’ll come by after last period.”

“See you then,” Derek said.

Stiles gave him a small smile, before leaving the classroom.

* * *

 

Derek sighed. Stiles wasn’t coming. He packed up the last of his things, and locked the classroom door behind him as he left it for the last time. His footsteps echoed around him as he made his way down the empty hall. Thanks to all the time he’d spent waiting around for Stiles, it was completely devoid of people. He looked around one last time. He was actually going to miss Beacon Hills High, he thought sadly. Not to mention the students. Or, rather, one particular student. He sighed to himself. He would have liked to have had a chance to say a final goodbye to Stiles, but it was what it was.

He was snapped violently out of his musings. He hadn’t even noticed the door to the janitor’s closet swing open, but before he knew it, he was being dragged towards it, hands grabbing at his jacket.

“What – ” he began, books and papers clattering to the ground as he was pulled into the dark, cramped space. The door clanged close behind him.

“Shh.” The voice sounded familiar, but Derek couldn’t quite place it. “Just go with it.”

Before he could as what he was supposed to be going with, he was pressed up against the door, being kissed roughly. He pulled away as the stranger’s hands reached for the hem of his shirt. Making out with a stranger in a closet was one thing, but having strange hands all over him was quite another.

“Who – ” Derek started, before his eyes adjusted to the dark. The light streaming in from the small window was just enough to make out who had just accosted him. “Stiles?” he asked in disbelief.

Stiles grinned, pleased with himself. “Surprise.”

“Stiles, what do you think you’re doing?” Derek hissed quietly.

“Saying goodbye to my favourite teacher,” Stiles told him, pulling gently at his jacket. “I mean,” he amended. “Not that you’re my teacher anymore. Not since three o’clock, anyway,” he added cheekily.

It didn’t take long for Derek to figure out what was going on.

“You never had any questions for me, did you?” Derek asked, a slow smile spreading over his face.

Stiles grinned wickedly. “Oh, no,” he said, pulling Derek closer into him. “I have a lot of questions for you. Just not,” he said, dipping his head to kiss Derek’s neck. “About anything as boring as books. I just wanted to make sure that everyone was gone. Is that okay?” he asked, realising that maybe he was being a little too forward.

Derek rolled his eyes, amused. When he’d graduated, they hadn’t warned him about the dangers of attractive students who pulled you into janitor’s closets without a moment’s notice. He hadn’t expected this on his very first substitute job.

“Well,” he said slowly. “You are right that I’m not you’re teacher anymore.”

“So really we’re just two people in a closet,” Stiles told him.

“Two people wasting time in a closet,” Derek corrected him, giving up the fight.

He crushed Stiles’ mouth against his own, smiling against his lips as he did. Stiles kissed him back happily, almost desperately. This time, when Stiles tried to slip his hands beneath Derek’s shirt, Derek didn’t stop him. He responded in kind, in fact, his hands scrambling for the hem of Stiles’ shirt, yanking it over the boy’s head. He dug his fingers into Stiles’ back as Stiles returned his attention to Derek’s neck. Derek growled as Stiles dug his teeth into his skin, and Stiles laughed in response. He repeated the action, amused at the reaction he received.

“See,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s skin. “We could have been doing this all week if you hadn’t been avoiding me.”

“I was your teacher all week,” Derek reminded him breathlessly.

In one smooth motion he switched their positions, pressing Stiles up against the wall.

“And what a teacher you were,” Stiles said, his eyes raking over Derek approvingly. He took hold of Derek’s jacket and pulled his mouth down to his, kissing him deeply. Derek groaned as Stiles’ phone started to ring.

“Don’t answer it,” he said, swatting Stiles’ hand away as he reached for his pocket.

“But Mr Hale,” Stiles said, resting his head against the wall contentedly as Derek kissed his neck. “What if it’s an emergency?”

“Mr Hale,” Derek said in a low voice, nipping at Stiles’ lip as he pulled his now-silent phone out. “Hmm.”

“Hmm?” Stiles asked. His phone had started to ring again.

“I like it,” Derek murmured, pulling Stiles closer as his phone started beeping, text after text rolling in. Stiles consulted his phone with some difficulty, shivering as Derek scraped his teeth along his neck and dug his fingers into his hips.

Stiles groaned. “It’s Scott.”

“Lacrosse emergency?” Derek asked.

Stiles laughed. “Something like that,” Stiles told him. “I have to go.”

“You went to all this trouble to get me in here, and now you have to leave?” Derek said unhappily. “And just as it was starting to get good.”

“A best friend’s job is never done,” Stiles kissed him.

Derek rolled reluctantly off Stiles, leaning against the wall beside him. Stiles ran his fingers through his head and walked over to retrieve his shirt from where Derek had tossed it, dangling from a broom handle.

Derek watched him as he pulled his shirt on. He hadn’t expected this when he’d come in to work this morning, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Stiles grinned over his shoulder as he pulled open the door.

“Call me sometime,” he said as he left the closet. “Mr Hale,” he added with a cheeky grin. He sauntered off down the hall like a boy who had gotten exactly what he wanted.

Derek shook his head as he watched Stiles go. As far as first teaching experiences went, he really couldn’t have asked for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy this kinda content please consider [buying me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/A507ZD8)


End file.
